


Dawn and Dusk

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Implied Polyamorous Relationship, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: Misha wakes before dawn, when the light is still dark blue, silhouetting everything in its path in deep shadows.





	Dawn and Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> I started thinking while I was drunk last night about how, in a way, for Misha sunset correlates to Jensen and sunrise to Vicki. Here's a fun, sentimental thing. <3

Misha wakes before dawn, when the light is still dark blue, silhouetting everything in its path in deep shadows. Vicki lies curled up against him, a loose arm slung around his waist, mouth slack and damp against his shoulder. She’s warm, and dozing peacefully, the gentle inhale and exhale of her breath calming him. It’s always like this, nearly every morning. She sleeps, the two of them wrapped up together, while the world wakes up around their home; seagulls calling in the distance, the lone echo of the train horn. Misha slides a lazy hand down her side, falling to rest on the curve of her hip. Misha turns his face, kisses the softness of her cheek and smiles, relaxing back against the mattress as the world transforms around them. 

The dim blue lightens before his eyes to a pastel cornflower, at the change of night to day. 

Misha moves his hands, down the soft curves of her body, ones he’s memorized over the years. He would know her without sight, but here, right before the crescent orange of day peeks above the edge of the mountains is when she is her most beautiful. He wakes her with his mouth, gliding down her body. Vicki sighs soft above him, returning to consciousness from slumber to nothing but him and the soft glow of the outside world. She arches up against his tongue, hand grappling clumsily for his hair as he parts her thighs with gentle palms. Bright sunlight filters through the curtains, illuminating Vicki’s skin in gold, sweat sparkling like diamonds in the crevice of her collarbones.

“Misha,” Vicki whispers, eyes fluttering open to look down at him. 

He smiles, stroking a hand up her thigh, “Good morning.”

She reaches down to find one of his hands and he gives it to her, entangling their fingers together and squeezes. 

Misha makes her come a few minutes later, just from his mouth. She moans soft, a murmur of his name when she does. He watches her come down, body quivering in the golden glow of the newly risen sun. 

He moves, sliding up her body to kiss her now that she’s awake. They trade lazy kisses, her eager hands roaming over him as they press close together. 

She speaks first, pulling back to stare at him, eyes lidded, still droopy from sleep, “Are you staying with Jensen tonight?”

“If that’s alright, I figured it makes the most sense, especially with the early call tomorrow.”

“Mhmm, it does,” she says, smiling soft before pressing a peck on his lips, “We’ll miss you, but make sure to give Jensen a kiss for me.”

“I will, like always.”

* * *

Filming goes longer than Misha expects. It’s the second episode of the new season, summer in full swing even in Canada. The heat gets to him after a while, the weight of it permeating through Cas’ trenchcoat that by the time they call wrap, he’s sweating profusely under all of his layers. When he finally peels off his clothes and puts on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt his skin is damp and he’s longing for Jensen’s shower and all its glorious water pressure. 

They get take out from an Indian restaurant near Jensen’s place, and eat once they get back. It doesn’t take long, the two of them starving after their long day. Misha finishes first, and goes to change, leaving Jensen in the dining room the sun golden behind him as it starts to make its descent. 

When he returns he is met by a gentle wind ruffling his hair. Summer breeze, balmy from the coastline nearby, drifts in through Jensen’s open window, and cools the air around them. Jensen is wandering around naked, having changed in the time Misha himself went to change, and it is incredibly distracting. Especially distracting when Misha is supposed to be taking a shower, not ogling his boyfriend while he stands, staring out at the city, sipping on a tumbler full of whiskey. 

“I thought you were gonna shower?” Jensen asks, turning to look at him with a raised eyebrow, lips sparkling with whiskey, illuminated in the light. 

“Hmm, I’ll do it in the morning,” Misha muses. 

“Yeah?” Jensen asks. 

“Yeah.”

Misha crosses the room and comes in close, sliding a hand along Jensen’s hip and kisses him deep. Jensen makes a noise in his throat, like a question, and Misha answers by turning him and walking them backwards until the back of Jensen’s knees hit the mattress. 

Outside the window behind him the sky above North Vancouver is turning a soft orange. Wispy clouds lingering in the sky are tinged pink, and the multitude of colors highlights Jensen’s cheeks, silhouettes the lines of his body, and makes all the freckles dotted across his body stand out in the light. 

It’s reminiscent of this morning, but entirely different. 

The now empty tumbler of whiskey is left on the nightstand of Jensen’s bedside as Misha gently pushes him down onto the bed. 

Jensen arches against their joined bodies, and groans into Misha’s mouth when he kisses him. 

“What do you want?” Misha asks, voice rough and deeper than he intends. 

Jensen groans, and tightens the grip he has on Misha’s hips, “Anything, just you.”

Misha has intentions to make it last, suck Jensen off right here, right as the sun sets, but he’s too eager, they both are and he can’t help the easy fuck of their hips together. It feels good, so right just grinding together, Jensen’s mouth sealed on his, rocking against each other. Outside the sky dims, turning from bright blue to a paling with tints of orange. The lingering clouds spread out across the hills of North Vancouver turn bright pink, their reflection transparent on Jensen’s cheeks. 

They come, within a few seconds of each other. Jensen’s palms wide and possessively splayed across Misha’s back, his eyes sparkling in the orange glow of the sunset as he whimpers out a stuttered version of Misha’s name. 

They catch their breath, dropping down from the high, wrapped up in each other, Jensen’s arm resting across Misha’s back, and Misha’s slung low on Jensen’s hip, keeping them close together. They stay that way for who knows how long. Misha finds time passes slowly, as he watches the glow of the sunset dance across Jensen’s cheeks until it’s gone, replaced with the shadow of the moon, and his eyes get too heavy to stay open anymore. 

Darkness overtakes everything, the sharp curve of the moon bright in the black sky; a sign of the dawn to come and the twilight to follow. 


End file.
